German Published Patent Application No. 198 04 463 describes a fuel-injection system for a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine having external ignition is known, which includes a fuel injector injecting fuel into a combustion chamber having a piston/cylinder design and which has a spark plug projecting into the combustion chamber. The fuel injector is provided with at least one row of injection orifices distributed across the circumference of the fuel injector. By selectively injecting fuel via the injection orifices, a jet-directed combustion method is realized by a mixture cloud being formed using at least one jet.
Disadvantageous in the fuel injector known from the aforementioned printed publication, in particular, is the deposit formation in the spray-discharge orifices, these deposits clogging the orifices and causing an unacceptable reduction in the flow rate through the injector. This leads to malfunctions of the internal combustion engine.